The reason is you
by ShelovesRicurt
Summary: Cela fait déjà un an. Mais Jeff se souvient encore.


_**The reason is you**_

Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui. Un an que Jeff avait vu son petit ami se faire tuer par une voiture, un an qu'il devait surmonter non seulement les moqueries, mais aussi les regards peinés, les petits soins, tout ce qui montrait qu'on avait de la peine pour ce qu'il s'était passé douze mois plus tôt. Lui, il n'en avait rien à faire, qu'on lui montre de la compassion ou pas. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le retour de Nick.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible.

Le seul moyen de le rejoindre aurait été de se faire tuer ou de se suicider. Mais Nick lui aurait dit de ne pas gâcher sa vie pour lui, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais Jeff l'aimait encore, même après un an. Alors franchement, si le seul moyen de le rejoindre était _ça_, il serait capable de le faire.

Pour Nick.

Mais il voulait se remémorer leur relation – plus particulièrement l'avancement de leur relation – pendant l'année qui avaient précédé l'accident. Au moins une fois, puis il réfléchirait au fait de mourir pour son amour. Il se leva donc de son lit, où il était jusqu'à maintenant en pleurs, et s'assit contre le mur, près de la porte de sa chambre. Il soupira et sortit un pendentif, qui représentait un J et un N entremêlés, de sa poche, seule chose qu'il avait eu le droit de récupérer sur le corps de Nick, vu que c'était lui qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire précédant l'accident. Il pressa les lettres contre ses lèvres avant de laisser échapper une larme.

Depuis la mort de son Ange, il n'avait jamais plus eu de chansons en tête comme avant. Avant, sa vie était la musique. Maintenant... Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Mais là, pour la première fois depuis un an, il se leva pour mettre un CD et choisir sa chanson. The Reason, Hoobastank. Chanson qui collait parfaitement à ses pensées du jour. Triste, romantique. Et, à cet instant, les paroles lui revinrent en tête et tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était chanter pour se rappeler.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**As many things I wish I didn't to**

_Lorsque lui et Nick s'étaient rencontrés, c'était complètement par hasard, dans les couloirs de Dalton. Jeff avait fait une crise d'épilepsie et la première personne à être venue l'aider, c'était lui. Lui, qui était là, à côté de lui, lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, lui qui lui tenait la main à son réveil à l'infirmerie alors qu'il aurait dû être en cours. Lui, avec ses yeux marrons envoûtants, lui avec ses mains si douces, lui, avec ses cheveux qui devaient être si soyeux lui, magnifique sous tous ses angles._

_Ce jour-là, Jeff sut enfin définir l'expression « coup de foudre ». _

_Il put enfin connaître le nom du jeune homme quand ils eurent exactement la même idée, au même moment, trois mois plus tard : aller s'inscrire chez les Warblers, la chorale de la Dalton Académie. Le blond avait toujours aimé chanter et s'était dit qu'il aurait au moins des amis, lui qui était plutôt renfermé, et une activité extra-scolaire. Il était arrivé pile au moment où le brun devant lui terminait d'écrire son prénom. _Nick Duval_. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, de se retrouver face à l'inconnu de l'infirmerie._

_**« - Salut. Tu vas mieux, depuis la dernière fois ? »**_

_Jeff était sous le choc. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver où est-ce que Nick avait vraiment retenu le fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés et dans quelles circonstances. Tellement sous le choc qu'il en resta bouche bée et dut secouer sa tête pour se reprendre._

_**« - Oh – Oh, oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te remercier... **_

_**- C'est pas grave, il n'y a pas de quoi. Franchement, si c'était moi qui faisait des crises d'épilepsie et que personne ne s'était occupé de moi, j'aurais déjà tué tout Dalton. Sauf toi, bien sûr. »**_

_Et tout cela en un sourire éclatant qui devait battre tous les sourires Colgate. Et... est-ce que le blond rêvait _encore,_ ou Nick flirtait avec lui ?_

_Nick se déplaça afin qu'il puisse écrire son nom à son tour._

_**« - Tu auditionnes pour les solos, **_**Jeff ****_? »_**

_Mince. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Ah, oui, il venait de l'écrire sur la feuille d'inscription. C'était tout à fait logique, donc._

_**« - Non, je n'ai pas une si belle voix que ça. Et puis, je deviendrais sûrement rouge tomate si j'étais autre part que dans les choeurs, tout au fond derrière. Je – Je trouve ça trop flippant d'être le soliste. Comment tu pourrais supporter ça, Nick ? »**_

_Ouah. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que sa nervosité pouvait lui faire dire. Il remarqua alors que Nick avait d'abord paru blessé, puis avait raffiché un sourire sur son visage. _

_**« - C'est dommage que tu ne t'inscrives pas pour les solos. J'aurais bien voulu entendre ta voix. Tu chanteras pour moi, un de ces jours ? »**_

_Maintenant, Jeff le savait : le brun flirtait avec lui._

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_**« - Tu comptes chanter quoi pour l'audition ? »**_

_Cette simple question de la part de Nick le fit revenir à la réalité. Sa voix devait sûrement être celle d'un ange. _

_**« - Euh, en fait, je comptais chanter Look At Us Now, du groupe R5. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est vraiment peu connu par rapport aux chanteurs comme Katy Perry, Britney Spears ou encore **(il fit une grimace)** Justin Bieber. Et toi, tu vas chanter quoi ?**_

_**- Je voulais chanter Uptown Girl, de Billy Joel. Mais j'aime bien Look At Us Now aussi. Ca te dirait de prendre une autre chanson, qu'on puisse s'en faire un duo plus tard ? »**_

_Finalement, Jeff chanta Somewhere In Brooklyn, de Bruno Mars._

**And so I have to say before I go**

**I just want you to know**

_Deux jours plus tard, Nick devenait interne et dormait dans la chambre 231. Le numéro de chambre de Jeff. Ce jour-là, ils firent le duo promis par Jeff sur Look At Us Now. Nick avait _vraiment_ dû piquer sa voix à un Ange, se disait-il._

_Par contre, c'était difficile de vivre à côté de la personne sur qui on avait un crush mais à qui on ne pouvait rien dire sous peine de perdre son meilleur ami et de devenir ridicule._

_Alors quand Jeff se retrouva seul dans la chambre, quelques semaines plus tard, il commença à chanter :_

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

_Il n'avait pas prévu qu'on l'applaudisse. Mais, genre, vraiment pas. Surtout pas prévu que Nick se mette à chanter le couplet suivant._

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's what I need you to hear**

_Jeff le rejoignit dans la chanson au refrain suivant :_

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

_Le blond se remit à chanter seul._

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**I just want you to know**

_Les deux garçons finirent la chanson ensemble, puis Nick s'approcha de Jeff doucement. Le blond le regardait, les larmes aux yeux._

_**« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais celle-là dans ton répertoire, Jeffy. En tout cas, excuse-moi. C'était pour moi, c'est ça ? »**_

_Son ton était si doux... Jeff ferma les yeux, ce qui laissa s'échapper une larme._

_**« - Tu n'aurais pas dû l'entendre.**_

_**- Oh... C'est dommage, parce que si je ne l'avais pas entendue, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais enfin faire ça... »**_

_Pour joindre le geste à la parole, le brun s'assit à côté de Jeff, se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Pas un baiser sauvage et passionné, un baiser tout simplement doux et tendre, comme si Jeff était hautement fragile. Mais bon, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment._

_Alors le blond y répondit de la même façon, doucement et tendrement. Bon Dieu, il avait tellement attendu cet instant !_

_Il détacha ensuite ses lèvres de celles de Nick et se blottit contre celui qui était désormais son petit ami._

_**« - Ca fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de savoir que tu ressens la même chose que moi. »**_

_Jeff avait simplement murmuré, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il était dans son rêve, c'était juste plus réel._

_Il ne serait jamais prêt. Il avait rendez-vous à la salle de repos de Dalton avec Nick dans quelques minutes, et il n'avait toujours pas fini son devoir d'anglais. Bon, le devoir pouvait attendre. Nick était un besoin vital. Autant s'occuper des besoins vitaux d'abord. Il laissa donc ses affaires en plan sur la table et sortit de la bibliothèque._

_Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle de repos, il eut à peine le temps d'entrer qu'il entendait une voix._

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_And didn't live for today_

_Oh, boy and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new_

_You know you set me free like no one else_

_And got me acting a fool_

_Oh. Il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi aucun des Warblers n'avait accepté de l'aider. Parce qu'ils avaient préparé une performance rien que pour lui avec Nick. Et... Mais depuis quand Nick avait-il une voix si profonde ?_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Boy, cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right, yeah !_

_Nick s'était rapproché de lui avec un sourire joueur sur le visage et lui avait saisi la main, l'entraînant avec lui. Les Warblers commencèrent à chanter à partir de cet instant._

_You got my heartbeat pumpin'_

_And it's goin insane_

_You got me jumpin'_

_Out a aeroplanes_

_And that's_

_Why_

_I'm crazy, it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_You got me base, jump_

_Living, and I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy, it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_**« - Hey, Honey. Tu sais quoi ? »**_

_Nick affichait un grand sourire alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement du blondinet. Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

_**« - Je t'aime, Jeff. »**_

_C'est à ce moment-là que Jeff sut une chose capitale : Nick était le bon, il voulait passer sa vie avec Nick, Nick était en possession de son coeur, Nick était son tout. Il aimait Nick autant que Nick l'aimait._

_**« - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime aussi. »**_

_Nick lui ouvrit la porte, apparemment heureux qu'il se soit souvenu du jour de son anniversaire. Eh bien, il allait être surpris par son vrai cadeau, dans ce cas-là. _

_**« - Bonjour, Jeffy ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là. »**_

_Jeff s'approcha de son petit ami pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. _

_**« - Eh bien, Nicky, si tu pensais que le fait que je me rappelle de la date de ton anniversaire deux ans de suite t'étonne, tu seras encore plus surpris, parce que ce n'est pas ça, ton cadeau. »**_

_Un sourire mutin s'était accroché à ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'emparait de celles de Nick et que sa langue quémandait leur accès._

_Après un long moment collés l'un à l'autre, le brun se détacha et répondit, joueur :_

_**« - Ah oui ? Alors entre, que tu m'offres ça rapidement. Ensuite, je pourrai t'embrasser, encore et encore. »**_

_Là-dessus, le plus grand se fit tirer à l'intérieur. Jeff se mit aussitôt à fouiller dans sa poche et en sortit un petit paquet cadeau, pas plus grand que la paume de sa main._

_**« - Et voilà... Ton cadeau ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras, j'ai dû bien chercher pour trouver quelqu'un qui en faisait des sur-mesure ! »**_

_Le brun déchira rapidement le papier, tel un petit enfant de cinq ans, ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit un pendentif en forme de J et de N entremêlés. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, qui était grande ouverte alors qu'il allait répondre, les larmes aux yeux._

_**« - Oh mon Dieu, mon amour, c'est magnifique !**_

_**- J'en conclus que j'ai bien choisi ? »**_

_Pour toute réponse, Nick se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément._

_**« - Tu sais, il y a des fois où je me demande comment certaines personnes ne pourraient pas t'aimer. Tu es adorable, je t'aime. »**_

_Il attendait son petit ami devant l'entrée avec son frère, où ils mangeaient ensemble des M&M's, lorsqu'il entendit une voiture se garer. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Nick marchait vers lui, content de voir le blond. Lorsque la voiture déboula, imprévisiblement. Elle percuta le brun, qui ne l'avait pas vue non plus. Nick fit un vol plané et atterrit cinq mètres plus loin, inconscient. _

_Jeff ne savait plus ce qui se passait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Austin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère restait sans réaction, décida de le rejoindre et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, voyant le spectacle devant lui. Il ne bougea que lorsque son grand frère le contourna, courut s'agenouiller près de celui qu'il aimait et posa sa tête sur le torse du brun pour vérifier s'il respirait toujours._

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

_Comprenant qu'il l'avait déjà perdu, Jeff s'allongea sur lui, anéanti. Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes, s'accrochant à lui comme si cela pouvait le lui ramener. Austin arriva en courant derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, mais cela semblait impossible. Cela lui parut encore moins simple quand Jeff se mit à crier des **« Réveille-toi, mon coeur, je t'en supplie, je t'aime » **au garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Alors Austin changea de tactique et décida d'appeler les secours._

_Après ça, la seule chanson passée à l'enterrement avait été The Reason, car c'était la seule chanson que Jeff avait demandée. _

_Jeff était au premier rang. Il entendait le dernier couplet, mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui, en cet instant, c'était le cercueil de Nick, que deux personnes désignées mettaient en terre._

_C'était trop tard, désormais. La seule chose qui lui avait apporté du bonheur lui avait été retirée deux semaines plus tôt._

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

Jeff rangea le pendentif dans sa poche. Il s'était décidé. Il se leva et se dit que pour se rafraîchir les idées, il allait faire un tour dans le parc devant chez lui. Il sortit de sa chambre, les yeux encore vagabonds d'avoir revu tant de souvenirs. Il prévint Austin, le seul de ses quatre frères et soeur à encore vivre dans la maison de famille. Après avoir entendu un « - OK ! » prouvant que celui-ci avait bien entendu qu'il partait pour une bonne heure, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers un banc installé de l'autre côté de la route, sans regarder. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, la voiture lui fonça dessus et il fut projeté à terre.

Tout ce qu'il put formuler comme pensées à ce moment fut : _Et voilà, Nick. Je termine de la même façon que toi, juste un an d'intervalle._

**And the reason is you...**


End file.
